twdanielsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Days Gone Bye
"Days Gone Bye" is the first episode of the first season of The Walking Dead Rewrite. It is the first episode of the series overall. Plot Rick Grimes searches for his family after emerging from a coma into a world terrorized by the walking dead. Morgan and Duane, whom he meets along the way, help teach Rick the new rules for survival. Synopsis Sheriff deputy Rick Grimes and his partner and long best friend, Shane Walsh, are in a shootout on the highway, hunting one criminal. Both sides are covered behind their cars. Rick and Shane admit that the criminal is a challenge, as the criminal shouts to them that he never will return to prison and prefer dying. Rick tries to call for assistance, without any success. Shane aims for a direct shot, as the criminal does the same towards Shane. Both shoot, Shane gets hit and his right hand starts bleeding. Due the distraction, Rick takes the chance and runs infront their cover and aims at the criminal, only to get shot in the chest and falling to the ground, bleeding strong at the spot where he got just shot. Shane is worried about Rick and gets angry about the situation, taking his gun back in the hand and kills the criminal with a lethal blow. While holding his bleeding right hand, Shane rushes to Rick's aid. Shane begs for Rick to stay with him, barking in the radio that their colleagues shall call an ambulance, but Rick remains motionless and faints. A while later, Shane visits Rick in the hospital and delivers flowers to him, but Rick isn't fully conscious while Shane starts talking to him. Shane blames himself that Rick got shot and states if his right hand wouldn't have been shot that he could have avoided Rick getting shot. Since Rick is not responding, Shane leaves the hospital, leaving Rick behind. 56 days later, Rick awakens from his coma and responds to Shane's presence. He discovers that Shane is no longer there. The flowers have wilted and died, the beeping of the machines have stopped as has the clock; the room is empty. Weak, dehydrated and alone, Rick pulls himself out of bed, flops onto the floord and calls out for a nurse to help, but no one comes. After getting no response, Rick stumbles into the bathroom, guzzling water directly from the tap, while noticing a growing beard, before he heads for the door. He opens the door and notices a gurney is blocking the entrace to his room. He pushes it aside and continues walking in the dark and dishelved hallway. The hallway's lights flicker and wires hang from the ceiling. He goes to the nurse's station and tries the phone, but it's dead. He finds a set of matches while also looking for anything else worth taking from behind the desk. Suddenly, a flickering light draws his attention, and through a doorway, Rick sees the ravaged body of a nurse missing most of her skin. His eyes can't believe what he's seeing and he backs away, confused and afraid. Continuing further down the hallway, he sees that the walls are covered in blood with numerous bullet holes. A double door leading into the cafeteria has been chained shut, a message scrawled across in black paint: "DON'T OPEN/DEAD INSIDE." A woman's hands, her fingernails dirty and broken, reach through the cracks and fiddle with the padlock and chains, moaning and groaning as more fingers start to reach through the cracks growling. Terrified, Rick stumbles backwards. He tries the elevator but it's dead, so he exits through a heavy door into a dark stairwell that reeks of rotting flesh. He chokes on the smell as he lumbers down the stairs, lighting matches until he finds the exit. A door opens to the back of the hospital into the loading bay. When Rick's eyes adjust to the bright sunlight, he sees hundreds of decayed, fly-covered bodies wrapped in sheets and arranged in rows and piles. He leaves the hospital and stumbles up a hill. There's a military helicopter, sandbags and other signs of a military cordon, but everything has been abandoned. He wanders down the road in his hospital gown, spotting an overturned bicycle in a park. As he reaches for it, the badly decayed body of a mutilated woman, her legs and lips missing, turns and reaches for him, pathetically moaning and growling in. Startled, Rick falls off the bicycle but regains himself a moment later, mounts the bike, and hastily rides away. As Rick bikes over the street, he stops and falls to the ground and starts to cry. The new world is too much for him and he feels lonely. After regaining his strength, Rick bikes over to his home to find the front door open and the house deserted. Sobbing on the floor, he calls out for his wife, Lori, and his son, Carl, questioning if any of this is real or if he's dreaming. He starts to hit himself and his face turns bloodred by his hits. After calming down a bit, Rick heads back outside the house and sits on the steps. He spots a a man stumbling down the road and waves his hand to try and get his attention. As he is doing this, a young boy creeps up from behind and hits him with a shovel. The boy shouts for his fahter, Morgan Jones, approaches the stumbling man Rick was waving to and shoots him in the head. He then proceeds to walk towards Rick and points a revolver in his face. Morgan asks about his bandage, while cocking the gun at his face. Morgan is worrying that Rick might could be a threat to him and his son. Before he can answer, Rick passes out. Later that night, Rick wakes up with his arms and legs tied to a bed. The young boy, Duane, stands guard with a baseball bat. Morgan asks Rick stiffly if he got bitten, having changed his bandages though Rick's gunshot wound that has mostly healed. Rick answers that he just got shot by a man. Morgan checks his forehead and says if he had "the fever" it would have killed him by now, so he sets him free of the bedposts with a switchblade, but not before telling him that if he tries anything, he will not hesitate to kill him. He then offers him a seat at their dinner table. Rick recognizes the home that they are in as his neighbors', Fred and Cindy Drake's house. Morgan tells Rick not to look out the window because they will see the light. He then begins to explain the story of the outbreak and the following days to a confused and disoriented Rick. Rick accuses Morgan of shooting a man in cold blood, only for Morgan correcting him that it was a walker. He adds that they get more active after dark sometimes. Before they begin eating dinner, Duane insists that his father give a blessing and he does. Afterwards Morgan explains to Rick that the man he shot would have tried to eat them and adds that bites kill you, the fever will burn you out and that you will come back as one of them. Duane adds solemnly that he saw it once. After dinner, the trio talk about Rick's son, Carl, and Rick satisfies a lingering curiosity shared by Duane and Morgan as to what line of work would put someone in a position to be shot at by a random man. Rick states that he is a Sheriff deputy. Morgan smiles and says that Duane thought that Rick was a bank robber. Suddenly, a car alarm starts to go off outside and the trio turns off the lights. Rick and Morgan peer out to the street through heavy covered windows and boarded up doors. The street is filled with walkers, drawn by the noise of the alarm. When a woman wearing a nightgown appears and walks up to the front door of the house, Duane runs away crying. Morgan comforts his son while Rick stares at the woman through the peephole at the front door. Morgan confesses with sorrow that this is his undead wife and the mother of Duane who died days ago. With guilt, Morgan admits that he should have killed her when he had the chance for it. The next morning, Rick walks outside in a face shield, carrying a baseball bat. Rick still worries if the walkers are for real dead, approaching a walker sitting near the stoop. Morgan assures him that they are dead and that something in the brain keeps them alive as walkers, exiting the house with Duane. Rick approaches the walker and swings the bat repeatedly at his head, beating it down until it stops moving. He quickly becomes fatigued, most likely from his still-healing gunshot wound. Back at the house, Rick tells Morgan he thinks his wife and son are still alive. He explains he found empty drawers in the bedrooms and the family pictures and photo albums were gone. Morgan gets emotional over the memory of his wife after mentioning that she did the same. Duane suggests to Rick that they could be in Atlanta. Morgan explains that the government was telling people to head to a refugee center there with military protection and food, before the broadcasts stopped. He also explains that the Center for Disease Control is rumored to be working on a cure. Rick, Morgan and Duane head to the King County Sheriff's Department, where they luxuriate in hot showers thanks to a separate propane heating system. As they dress, Morgan tells Rick that his family was headed to Atlanta but he and his son never made it because they got "stuck" after his wife got bit, and after she died they just stayed hunkered down at the Drake's home. Rick gets emotional after thinking about Carl. Afterward, Rick packs a duffel bag with guns and changes into his sheriff's uniform and hat. He hands Morgan a rifle and some ammunition. They head outside and start loading the weapons into the trunk of his police car. Rick prepares to set off for Atlanta, while Morgan says he'll follow in a few days, once Duane has learned to shoot. Rick hands Morgan a walkie-talkie and he tells him to turn it on every day at dawn to make contact. Before leaving, Morgan gives Rick a warning that walkers may be weak when they are alone but in a group they will torn you apart. However, the farewell is interrupted when Rick spots a walker who claws at the chain link fence separating them. Rick aims at the walker but Morgan stops him and states that it would be better to save the bullet. Then, Rick and Morgan drive away from the sheriff's department in opposite directions. Back home, Duane is covering the windows before dark. Morgan heads up to the attic carrying Rick's rifle he left him. He looks at old photo albums and pictures of his wife. Tearfully, he positions the rifle facing the street and begins shooting walkers. He commands Duane to stay downstairs when his son gets startled by the gunshots. Morgan hopes the noise will draw his wife into view. But when she appears, he breaks down, still unable to shoot her. Rick returns to the park where he found the legless walker. He follows a blood trail for quite a distance to find her again crawling helplessly. She reaches for him futilely. Rick feels sorry for her and shares some tears and shoots her in the head with his revolver and putting her out of her misery. Later, en route to Atlanta on Highway 85, Rick sends out a broadcast on his car's CB radio. In a camp outside the city a group of survivors receives the transmission. A young blonde girl, Amy, runs to the CB, but can't get a reply. Shane, Lori, and Cal are among the survivors, however, they don't recognize Rick's voice over the garbled transmission. By the time Shane takes over the CB controls and introduces himself, Rick has left the emergency broadcast channel. Lori voices that she's been saying for a week that they should put signs up on the highway warning people away from the city, and volunteers to go on her own, but Dale and Shane argue that venturing out is too risky. Lori walks off and Shane goes after her. Inside her tent, Shane tells Lori that she needs to keep it together for Carl, who has lost so much already. Lori agrees and they kiss passionately, before Carl interrupts them, not seeing them kissing. Lori promises him she's not going anywhere and tells her son to go finish his chores. He runs off smiling. Back on the road, Rick's cars runs out of fuel, so he abandons his car on the highway and heads out on foot with a gas can and the duffel bag full of guns, making sure to grab the family photo he keeps above his rear-view mirror and stashing it in his jacket pocket. He approaches a farmhouse looking for gas. He peeks in the window where he makes the grisly discovery that a couple had committed suicide. "GOD FORGIVE US" is written in blood on the wall. Rick tries to locate the keys of the pick-up truck parked in their driveway, but finds a horse on their property instead. He saddles up and rides the rest of the way to Atlanta with the bag of guns slung across his shoulder. During his journey, Rick starts to talk with the horse due being alone. He tells about the time when Carl was born and how it changed his life. Lori, Carl and Rick were a happy family and after thinking about it too much, Rick feels guilty due the fact that he doesn't know where his family is. When he arrives to Atlanta, he realizes it's nothing like Morgan described. Hundreds of cars trying to leave the city have burned out on the other side of the freeway. The road into the city is completely deserted. He continues to ride into the city, devastated that he has no other leads on where his wife and son are located. He trots the streets on horseback, finding an overrun military blockade with more burned out vehicles. A few walkers along the way take notice of him, so he and the horse speed up. He looks back to see many more emerging from buses and alleys but unknowingly leads himself into a horde of hundreds of walkers. He fails to escape and topples off to the floor as the walkers start to devour the horse. While the walkers are distracted, he manages to scramble underneath an abandoned tank. Walkers take notice of him and start to reach under and grab him from both ends of the tank. Rick shoots several of them, but more and more keep coming. In desperation, he places the gun to his head. He apologizes to Lori and Carl for not finding them. As he is about to pull the trigger, he sees an open hatch on the floor of the tank and crawls inside just before the walkers can get to him. As he sits in the tank catching his breath, he takes the gun of a zombified soldier and continues to search through his uniform for anything of use. The movement awakens him and as he turns to bite Rick, he freaks and shoots him in the head. A deafening echo reverberates inside the enclosed space of the tank. Dazed and disoriented, he makes his way to the top of the tank where the top hatch is open. He lifts his head out of the hatch to stop the ringing in his ears. He spots the bag of guns that he dropped, but there are too many walkers. They begin to take notice of him and climb the tank to get to him. Rick then closes the hatch, sealing himself inside. Outside the tank, some walkers continue to feed on the horse's carcass, while others try to get into the tank. The entire area is overrun with them. Rick, unsure of what to do next, holds the soldier's Beretta pistol to his forehead, sweating and wants to end his life in a fast way. Suddenly, the tank's radio crackles. "Hey. Hey you, dumbass. You in the tank. Cozy in there?" a voice says. Rick looks up and slowly lowers the gun from his forehead. New hope arrived. Other Cast Co-Stars * Keisha Tillis as Jenny Jones * Adrian Kali Turner as Duane Jones Deaths *1 unnamed criminals *Jenny Jones (Alive, Confirmed Fate) *1 horse Trivia *First appearance of Rick Grimes. *First appearance of Shane Walsh. *First appearance of Morgan Jones. *First appearance of Dale Horvath. *First appearance of Amy Harrison. *First appearance of Lori Grimes. *First appearance of Carl Grimes. *First appearance of Duane Jones. *First appearance of Glenn Rhee. (Voice Only) *First (and last) appearance of Jenny Jones. (Zombified) *The title of the episode, "Days Gone Bye", refers to the fact that many days have passed since Rick has been in a coma and that the old days before the outbreak are gone forever.